Equipment for vacuuming debris, blowing debris and bagging of collected debris, etc. are well known in the property maintenance art and it is not uncommon to combine certain desired functions in a single machine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,938, for example, shows a single machine intended to bag debris vacuumed through a front nozzle or through an attachment hose and the inventor makes provision for reduction of the debris by the blades of the blower. It is also known to vertically stack lawn cutting, mulching, etc. elements on a single shaft as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,083,166 and 4,263,771 with or without accessory bottom covers such as shown in reissue Patent No. RE29139.
It is a primary object of this invention to combine only the activities of branch chipping, leaf and debris shredding, debris collection including vacuuming on a single chassis without requiring use of accessory elements.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide such combined apparatus which is light in weight contains few moving parts fabricated of durable material and of low cost thereby to make the apparatus suitable for maintenance by the small property owner.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a debris collector intended for home gardening use which avoids the high noise levels normally expected with chipper/shredders thereby improving it suitability for suburban use.
These and other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out in more detail hereinafter.
A better understanding of the objects, advantages, features, properties and relations of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings which set forth certain illustrative embodiments and are indicative of the various ways in which the principles of the invention are employed.